


You're my light in the darkest times

by Stilesparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Hurt/Comfort, Mysterio is a jerk, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Poor Peter Parker, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is alive, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesparker/pseuds/Stilesparker
Summary: He stared at the poster of Tony on his wall. Outside he could still hear the people yelling, demanding to talk with him or just simply yelling insults at him. Tears rolled down his face, still staring at his mentor’s face.He never had missed Tony more than now.orMy take on what happens after that end credit scene from FFH. With lots of irondad and spiderson content, morgan and peter sibling fluff, lots of peter whump and a bunch of other stuff
Relationships: May Parker/Happy Hogan, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Happy Hogan, Peter Parker & May Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Michelle Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	You're my light in the darkest times

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> soooo I am back once again. I really struggled with this chapter and I don't really like this... But I really wanted to challenge myself to write a bit more and I now actually have time to do it so why not? Hope you can enjoy it. Feedback's welcome as long it's not hate (there's a difference) and please ignore any grammar or spelling mistake. My native language isn't English and I still struggle with it a lot :) THIS WORK WILL HAVE MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER, I dont know why it says it’s already completed either. Just remember it isnt ;)

“What the fuck!” Peter looked at the screen in shock, trying to figure out what just happened. But he didn’t get much time. Before he knew it people started yelling. “Traitor!” “Go to hell!” Peter looked at MJ, unsure of what to do. “Go! You have to leave Peter!” He looked at her once again. He didn’t want to leave her alone with the angry crowd around her, but he knew she would be safer when he was gone. Their eyes locked for a moment before Peter swung away from the angry crowd.

He landed on a roof nearby feeling the panic bubbling up in his chest. “Shit, shit. This is really bad.” He grabbed his phone trying to keep his breath under control. He scrolled down, trying to find Happy in the list full of contacts. But before he found the number, his gaze fell on an other contact. Tony Stark. Tears started to form in Peter’s eyes. _If only Tony was here, he would know how to fix this._

He took a minute to recollect himself before scrolling down to Happy’s number. Quickly he tapped on the contact. Happy almost immediately answered. “Peter? Where are you? Are you okay?” Peter took a deep breath before answering. “I’m alright… I just don’t know what to do Happy... I- I don’t know how to fix this.. I…”

He swallowed for a second, trying to suppress his eyes from welling up again.

“It’s gonna be okay Peter. Just share your location with me okay? I’ll come and pick you up.” Peter nodded and quickly shared his location with Happy. Happy promised one last time that it would be alright and hung up.

Taking a deep breath Peter looked around him. His eyes locked with an ironman painting on the building next time. His eyes quickly welled up again and he backed up. He barely felt himself falling to the ground as his breath quickened.

It felt like he was suffocating and he just wanted to scream. A year ago or actually 6 years ago, he was sitting in Tony’s lab. Eating pizza while talking about possible improvements to the webshooters. Now he was sitting alone on a rooftop, while the world seemed to hate him. He just felt so alone and helpless. He felt _weak_. Here he was crying on a rooftop while he should do something, _Anything_ , to fix this.

He heard a sound behind him. “Hey kid, are you okay?” Peter looked behind him, seeing Happy looking worriedly at him. Happy then looked up at where Peter just had been staring. A flash of grieve crossing his face for a second as he stared at the painting of his friend.

He looked at Peter and opened his mouth. But Peter quickly stood up and wiped his tears away. “Y- yeah I’m okay. Let’s just go.”

Happy wrapped his arm around Peter and together they walked to the car. Riding away to Peter’s home.

Peter expected a lot of people to be around their apartment building. But he didn’t expect such a big crowd. They were throwing stuff at their car and yelling at him. Happy drove further arriving in front of the apartment building. Quickly he stepped out and opened Peter’s door.

Immediately the yelling got worse. Cameras were flashing all around him and microphones were pushed into his face. Happy lead him out of the car and shielded him as they entered the building.

Both Peter and Happy were silent as they stepped inside the elevator. Peter looked at the ground, ignoring the worried glances Happy kept sending him.

The doors opened and Peter quickly stepped out of the elevator and walked toward his apartment. He opened the door and immediately felt arms wrapping around him.

“Oh my god Peter I’m so sorry. Are you okay? You aren’t hurt right?” May pulled away for a bit and quickly scanned him over. “I’m okay May. Just.. just shocked I guess.” To be honest Peter actually didn’t really feel anything. He just felt empty and tired. He just really wanted to have a break for once in his life.

May let him in and then hugged Happy. Peter sat down at the couch. The tv was still on, showing the news who were talking about him.

“Everyone’s talking about the Spider-Man situation. Did he really attack London? After all this time did our friendly neighborhood hero actually have way more sinister plans than we thought? Today we-“

May quickly turned the tv off.

“Don’t listen to them Peter. We’ll call Pepper and she’ll release a statement explaining that that video isn’t real. This will probably be fixed in just a week.” Peter nodded even though he knew it wouldn’t be that simple.

Nothing ever was for him.

“I just think I’m going to bed May. I’m really tired... Goodnight”

May looked at him before ruffling his hair slightly.

“Okay Pete” She paused for a second “I’ll call Pepper in a few minutes. Everything will be better tomorrow okay?” Peter didn’t really believe that, but still nodded. Silently he walked to his room.

He immediately laid down on his bed. He stared at the poster of Tony on his wall. Outside he could still hear the people yelling, demanding to talk with him or just simply yelling insults at him. Tears rolled down his face, still staring at his mentor’s face.

He never had missed Tony more than now.


End file.
